In recent years, mobile devices have become popular among users. These devices often provide various functions such as data communication capabilities over a wireless network, image capturing capabilities through the use of a camera, and so forth. Due to their portability, users typically carry the devices with them most of the time.
More recently, various types of mobile devices that can be worn by a user have been introduced. One such type of mobile devices is a computer implemented in eyeglasses. Such mobile devices generally include a pair of conventional optical lenses and a display screen for displaying data or information. As such, users may view a current scene through the lenses while having access to data or information displayed on the display screen.
Such mobile devices generally include a camera to capture an image and may provide a user with an identification of an object in the image. However, such devices may not be able to provide more meaningful information on objects that can be helpful to users. For example, such devices may not be able to accurately identify or determine a specific location of an object from a captured image. And even if the object is identified, for example, by its name, such identification may not be particularly helpful to the user.